Danny's Scars, Ember's New thoughts
by W01fPack
Summary: In this story the ghost fighting has taken it's toll on Danny's body. Though this toll many just help things change for the better, for both Danny and Ember.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Anything Involving the Danny Phantom TV Show.**

Danny started his morning like every other, to the sound of his Fenton alarm clock, which mind you, didn't care about the sleep deprivation or bruising. He had been up most of night catching and fighting ghost. Specifically Desiree and Skulker on this night, with an appearance from the Box Ghost, which was no surprise. His shoulder was still sore from when skulker decided to try out the new war hammer in his arsenal. Upon hearing the alarm ring for the second time Danny finally got up. Which caused him to wince from the sharp lingering pain in his shoulder. Making his shoulder intangible Danny checks the bones which seem to have healed but the muscle was still damaged from the feel of it, not to mention the fact that it was several shades of purple and blue spoke volumes on the level of healing that had yet to be finished.

"Looks like it's a long sleeve day." Danny says jokingly.

Since a year and half ago at the start of sophomore year Danny had started to wear only long sleeves and hoodies. All the ghost fighting was taking its toll. At first it was just a mark here a scratch there, but as the ghost kept coming back the fights would get longer, harder, and more violent. Danny now had an impressive collection of battle scars. Some big and some small. It didn't really matter where you looked, you were bound to find at least one. He even had a small scar on his bottom lip on the left. The only good thing to come from this was the fact that all the ghost fighting had done wonders for his physic. Danny was now sporting the body of a lean martial artist with the power of a semi truck to back it. Though only Sam and Tucker knew of this, Danny had done a very good job on hiding his physical changes to avoid suspicion.

After the final checks to his shoulder were done Danny got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple long sleeve white t-shirt with a red hoodie that he decided to leave unzipped. Moving his shoulder hurt but compared to what he's had to deal with in the past this was nothing.

Making his way down stairs and enter the kitchen Danny is greeted by the sight of his mom making pancakes for breakfast.

"Morning Mom, wheres Jazz?" Danny ask sleepily.

"Oh morning sweetie I was wondering when you were going to come down. Your sister already left for school. Unfortunately for you since it's so late you'll have to eat and run. You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up."

Upon looking at the clock Danny realized that he took too much time checking his shoulder and getting dressed, not getting up until the second ring of his alarm clock seemed to also added to it. He now only had seven minutes to reach school, which was eight minutes away by walking, five if he ran, and about two and a half if he flew. Since his parents couldn't know about the flying Danny decided to skip breakfast and run out the door.

"Bye mom!" Danny yelled as he ran out the door.

"Have a nice day at school, call home if you see any ghost!" Maddie his mom yelled back pretty sure that he only heard about half of that.

After about two blocks of straight running Danny ducked into an alley and went ghost. After freshman year Danny decided to up date his ghost form's look, with a little help from Sam. When in his ghost form Danny sported a black hoodie with no sleeves and a neon green hood. Underneath he now wore a white skin tight long sleeve his hands he now wore black gloves instead of white. For pants he had grey baggy cargo pants that had many pockets with a neon green chain hanging from one. Finally taking a page from Sam's book he now sported a pair of black combat steel toe boots.

Flying as fast as he could Danny made it to school with four minutes to spare. Now all he had to do was find a spot to change back unseen. Though as fate would have it, life was never that fair for our favorite hero. Just as Danny was about to duck behind some dumpsters his ghost sense went off.

"Great, who is it this." was all our hero managed to get out before having to dodge a rocket barrage.

"Skulker, your aim doesn't seem to match your self appointed title." Danny mocks to an already irritated Skulker.

"My aim is perfect! The fact you managed to dodge just means that you're pelt is worthy of being a rug on my floor Ghost Boy!" yelled Skulker as he prepared another attack.

Before he could though Danny started to shoot off some energy blast as he flew in for a more up close and personal attack. Skulker dodge to the left and equipped an energy blade, which he swung at Danny's head. Danny pulled up and did a flip which allow for the blade to pass by with barely an inch of room. Coming out of the flip Danny put his hand on Skulkers now exposed side and shot off a blast. This sent Skulker flying.

"Jeez Skulker you're getting slower." Danny calls in an amused voice and a smirk on his face. Skulkers only response was to yell in frustration and equip a mace onto his other arm. Charging Danny he fires some energy blast at Danny not giving him a chance to stop his charge. Danny drops to the ground below to avoid the blast and pushes off the ground towards Skulker still in his charge. As they get closer Skulker swings the mace trying for a body shot. Danny again barely dodges the attack and fires an ice ray catching Skulker in the face. This causes Skulker to spin towards the ground. As he fell Skulker threw his mace and blade at the same time at Danny. Danny remembering the feel of the war hammer from the night before dodge the mace with a wide berth but ends up having the blade catch the side of this right leg.

"Argh" Danny cries out. Looking down he sees some green liquid coming from his leg. "So stupid, I dodge energy blast like nothing and manage to get hit by a clumsily thrown energy blade." Danny says a little pained and annoyed while quickly checking to see the extent of the damage.

"That's not a the only thing you'll be hit with today" Skulker says from behind a preoccupied Danny. As he slams his fist into Danny's lower back. Another yell of pain escapes Danny's mouth. Sailing towards the ground Danny goes intangible and disappeared into the ground. Skulker narrows his eyes, Phantom was out of sight, which was a bad sign. Turning on his scanners, Skulker slowly floated down trying to be ready for an attack. What he wasn't ready for was the truck that came baring down the road. Quickly flying up he dodge the truck only to get hit with a fist which was followed by green energy blasts. This caused Skulker to smash into the ground hard. Getting up and holding his head Skulker had no time to react as Blue light and a strong pull surrounded him.

"How does it feel Skulker, losing to me again with not even a day passed" Danny taunted. Once Skulker was safely packed away in the Fenton thermos he quickly checked his leg again. Thanks to his faster healing ghost form the bleeding had stopped, it probably wouldn't even leave a scar. With that all wrapped up Danny dove down to the dumpsters he saw earlier and changed back to Danny Fenton. Running into the school he saw a clock that read 8:36, he was six minutes late for first period. For anyone else this wouldn't be a big deal, but for Danny who hasn't be on time once since freshman year this meant another detention, that he'd most like have another detention added on top of, from the fact that he'd most likely end up missing the first due to ghost attacks. As Danny ran down the hallway he mused at how the only good thing that came from always being late meant not having to deal with Dash in the mornings. Getting to the classroom door Danny just waked in and took his seat. Mr. Lancer turned and gave a slight nod to let Danny know he knew he was there. Danny had given up a long time ago with trying to sneak in, he was always caught and yelled at. After a while Mr. Lancer stopped even bothering to yell at him. Now they had an unsaid understanding. Danny would come in late and Mr. Lancer would write out his detention paper and Danny would pick it up at the end of class and most likely not show up for it. As Danny took his seat he glanced over at Sam and Tucker. Tucker gave a small wave and Sam a worried look. Danny flashed a quick smile to let them know he was ok. He was sore all over and would have a slight limp for the rest of the day but they didn't need to know that and it wasn't like it was anything new.

The rest of first period went by amazingly slow, though it probably didn't help that he had almost no idea of what was being taught. Due to all the ghost fighting Danny barely had any time left to study or do homework. He still tried, but when you run out of more than half your classes daily it gets hard keeping up with it all. Luckily or unluckily depending on how you looked at it Danny got to stay in class all the way to the bell and was able to meet up with Sam and Tucker in the hallway.

"Danny what happened this morning, you were supposed to walk to school with us" said a somewhat annoyed and worried Sam.

"I was up most of night thanks to Desiree and Skulker. And this morning Skulker came back for round two." Danny says as deadpan as can be.

"Dude I know you don't like us helping, but come on, you can't keep pulling all nighters alone." Tucker says while stopping at his locker to put his book away.

"I know, I know, but you both know the fights are getting worse and you both know you don't heal like me. You guys can't risk helping me in these fights anymore." Danny said as the three start to make there way to the next class.

"Danny", Sam starts but is cut off by the owner of said name.

"Sam this isn't up for discussion. Though if you guys still want to talk about this, please let it wait until lunch" Danny says as he walks into the classroom. Where it takes his all just to stay awake. Four periods later and one detention for falling asleep in class, Danny is walking to lunch with two very determined friends. Just as the group makes it outside Danny's ghost sense goes off for the second time that day. Danny looks at his friends.

"Go on, we'll talk later." Tucker says a little annoyed at the fact that he can't help with the day time attacks.

"If you do anything stupid the ghost won't be your biggest concern." Sam says threateningly but the underlying worry is not very well hidden.

Danny runs off to the bathroom and makes sure no one is there before going ghost. Turning intangible Danny flies up to the roof looking for the ghost responsible for interrupting his lunch. Arriving on the roof Danny was promptly slammed back into said roof courtesy of a certain fiery rocker.

"How's it rocking babypop" taunts Ember.

"Ugh, was great until you showed up" Danny says without a hint of sarcasm, slowly getting up.

"Aww, don't be that way babypop, how about I play you something to lift your spirits!" Ember yells at the end, strumming her guitar she sent another wave at Danny who tried to dodge but was caught at the edges of it. Getting thrown off the building into a freefall Danny forced himself to pull out of the fall and flew along the street with Ember hot on his trail. Flipping over onto his back Danny starts to fire energy blast back at Ember who started dodging. Turning into an alleyway Danny started to fly up trying to get over Ember, but was stopped by a strong wave blast. Ember followed said blast with a quick burst of speed that put her on top of the now stopped Danny. Swinging her guitar Ember aimed for his head only to be sent flying back from a hard kick to the gut never getting the full swing through. Though enough of the swing was through to send Danny into the side of the alley wall. Danny slid down the wall but recovered faster than Ember and started sending blast her way. Ember instead of heading back toward Danny flew in the opposite direction knowing he would follow. And follow he did, Ember disappeared around the corner. As he got to the corner Ember's guitar came hard out of nowhere right into Danny's face. Danny was on the ground stars in his eyes.

"Well babypop, looks like it's time for your final performance. Here let send you off with one of my biggest hits" Ember mocked while raising her arm ready for the final attack. Bringing her arm down Danny put all that he could into his hands and shot out the blast from both hands. The blast sent both Danny and Ember flying, Danny more so than Ember. Danny flew back and landed on a trash can while Ember went into the road. The blast took more out of Danny than he realize it would, returning back to his human form Danny passed out hoping the blast was just as effective on Ember as it was on him. Danny's luck as it would have it was absent that day.

"Ugh, I have to give it to you babypop, that was a good move but not good enough" Ember said standing up and limping over to Danny's unconscious form. Again raising her guitar over her head she looked down at her soon to be victim. Just as she was about to deliver the final blow she took another look. Phantom was in his human form. Though that's not what caught her eye, it was the deep cut above his left eye. It was from when she got him with her guitar. The problem was that he was Phantom when that happen, and now he was in his human form.

'That...that shouldn't be there' she though. 'When he turns back into a human his injuries are supposed to disappear.' On closer inspection she sees that there are some thin pink lines around his neck. Ember lowers her guitar and kneels down. She reaches for his shirt's base but hesitates. Releasing an unsteady breath Ember lifts up his shirt and gasp. Phantom's body was covered in scars, all shapes and sizes. And from the looks of it they extended past his torso. She even saw some very nasty bruising around his shoulder. Standing up fast Ember backs away putting her hand over her mouth. This didn't make any sense, sure ghost have attacked his human form, hell she'd even done it, but they never did anything to leave injuries like that. And when he was Phantom he was a ghost so the wounds shouldn't have lasted long enough to do this. Though that was the problem wasn't it, Phantom wasn't all ghost. This implication bothered Ember. Not knowing what to think Ember took to the sky and paused for a second, only to start flying away again. Ember knew one thing Phantom could take care of himself and she needed some time to think things over.

Hours later Danny came to, it was dark out. Looking around in the minimal light from the street lamp on the road Danny saw no sign of Ember. And slowly tried to move. To his surprise he only felt sore, no broken bones or unsightly gashes. Danny then got up and looked for Ember, but couldn't find her. Though that was not much of a surprise since he was in one piece. That meant the blast did the job and when she came to must of been to hurt to come and try to finish the job and fled back to the ghost zone to heal. Only possible outcome he could think of since all other scenarios ended with him getting a beat down while still unconscious. Pulling out his phone he say that he had four missed calls from Tucker, seven from Jazz, nine from Sam, and a very scary thirteen from his mother. This was going to be hard to explain not only to his parents but to Sam and Tuck who he had just gotten done telling that they couldn't help fight ghost because it was to dangerous. And to top it all off Danny's ghost scene just went off.

"Can things get any worse?" Danny said almost daringly. Thunder cracks and rain starts to come down. "Great, just great." Danny says as he goes ghost and hopes that it's just the box ghost so he could make things fast and try to get home to explain why he never showed up after school or for dinner without a single call home. And to get something to eat, missing all three meals really takes it out of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything of Danny Phantom**

A giant chicken leg came flying at Danny who dove down and pushed off the ground flying fast in the Lunch Lady's direction. Apparently someone had the meat lovers pizza changed to a veggie lovers, and now the Lunch Lady as usual went ballistic. Now directly under the Lunch Lady Danny opened the thermos and sucked said ghost into it.

"Glad thats over, now to get out of this rain." Danny says with a slight bit of joy, starting to fly home. Now that he had a second Danny started to think about his predicament. He's been gone for several hours now. Even though it's not that late the lack of response to the phone calls is where the real problem lies. There was also the fact that the cut over his eye while not bleeding was still very visible even with all his raven hair messily in the way.

"Well first things first." Danny said reaching for his phone and starting to fly towards home. Danny starts to call Sam, who out of everyone was the most likely to come up with a lie good enough to at least make it seem like he wasn't out doing drugs or something. Just as the phone connects Danny's hearing gets destroyed in his right ear.

"DANNY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" yells a furious Sam. "I've tried calling you at least a dozen times. Are you ok? Danny, answer ME!" Sam finishes, the worry finally beating out her anger as she listens for a response.

"Ok, first yes I'm ok. Second the reason I wasn't picking up was because after running into Ember, we started to fight, she got the drop on me, gave me a nasty cut above my left eye, after which before she could do me in I, um, kinda.. Blueup the area around us and passed out from the lack of energy and the force of the blast." Danny saying the last part sheepishly realizing that while it did work it could've ended very badly.

"And now you're calling me cause your mom will kill you if you can't come up with a better reason than I was stuck in the bathroom. Ok just give me a minute to think." Sam states with a hint of exasperation. She was still mad at him and he would get an ear full later. Though right now she had to help him get out of this predicament. And she may have just thought of the perfect cover up.

"Danny I have an idea but you're not going to like it." Sam says as she waits for his answer.

"Right now I don't think I have any other choice than to go with your idea, cause I got nothing." Danny says slightly defeated.

"Ok listen. Since Tucker and I realized you weren't coming back to school we decided to tell your parents the usual. Which as you know lead us to go over to my house and say if your parents called that we were studying. The problem came after the first time your parents called. The second time your mom called, she said to tell you to come home. No big deal, we were hoping you'd show up before she called again. Though you didn't, making the third call was the final straw, cause your mom said that if you didn't come home right then she would come to get you. So we told her that you already left. We figured you'd get home by then or at least call someone. We started to worry when she called the fourth time asking if we knew where you were. We couldn't lie to her and say you were still with us cause she would come over to get you so." Sam stop to take a breath having been talking fast trying to catch Danny up and explain her plan. Taking the pause as a chance, Danny jumps in.

"Sam that's great and all but how is this going to help me?" Danny questions.

"I was getting to that, anyway you get the idea no one knew where you were. So here's what you're going to do. Pull out your wallet take the cash out a throw it into an alley." Sam instructs.

"What! Why do I have to do that Sam?" Danny asked confused.

"Danny you're going to say you got mugged. Getting rid of the wallet is to make it seem real. If you say you got mugged and you still have your wallet on you things won't add up. Your parents are going to call the police also, so be prepared to tell them something. The less you're able to tell them though the better. Anyway if you don't like that, you'll hate this. You're going to have to break your phone. And before you say anything it's to make the story more believable and to explain why you didn't call anyone when you came to." Sam says using her logical tone of voice.

"Ok I think I get it, what should I do with the cash?" Danny questions in a slightly sad tone. Having just thrown his wallet into some random alley.

"Hide it with the thermos." Sam says plainly.

"Alright, thanks Sam better go, can't risk breaking my phone near the house. Still can't believe my parents put so many cameras up." Danny says.

"Well we did use the "Kidnapped by ghost" excuse a lot." Sam says knowingly. After the last time they told his parents that he got kidnapped by ghost they put up cameras so that they could keep tabs on Danny and know he was ok. Due to this they started to see all the ghost coming through the portal. They would know if Danny was taken to the ghost zone. Since Danny passed out before catching Ember that met she most likely went back to the ghost zone to heal. That met his parents would see her go back into the ghost zone without Danny. There was the chance that she didn't but Danny couldn't take that risk. And even if he did say that she was holding him the human world. They would wonder on how escaped, what happen, what did she want, why did she leave, etc. It was actually simpler this way.

"Yea I know, I wonder what happen to Ember anyway." Danny says curiously.

"You probably will never know, now I'm hanging up so you can stop stalling and break your phone. And don't think this is over cause your parents might not give you an earful but I will later." And with that Sam hung up. Danny just sighed thinking that this was going to be interesting.

Elsewhere in the ghost zone a certain rocker was facing problems of her own. After the fight Ember went back to her lair in the ghost zone to heal and think. Embers lair contrary to popular belief was not some huge rock stadium. It was actually just a door like many of the others found in the ghost zone. The only difference was that it was grounded on one of the many floating islands of the ghost zone. On the island there was a medium sized stage set up for whenever she felt like playing a concert. Her actual door led into a small one person apartment. It had the the usual kitchen and living room and only two other doors. Her bedroom and the bathroom. It was all very simple compared to her rocker lifestyle.

Right now Ember was in her room, on her bed thinking deeply. Something she thought was only possible when she wanted to write a new song. She kept thinking back to the state she found Phantom's body in. Ghost shouldn't scar, there body's didn't change much physically from when they first formed. Meaning that even bad injuries healed in just a few hours with rest and it was like it never happen after. Though that was the thing, Phantom wasn't fully ghost, he was a Halfa. If this was different for Phantom what else was different. Ghost could feel but it was limited, was it not limited for him? Ghost didn't need to sleep or eat, only if they wanted to. Did Phantom also have this luxury? Hell even if a ghost was "killed" they would reform in a few days. Ember didn't even want to think about that one. Not being sure on anything in that moment Ember decided to do something she never thought she would ever do. She left her lair and started flying to her destination, her head spinning from all the thoughts in it. A few minutes later she arrived.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." She said as she flew up to the giant doors of Clockwork's lair. He was the only one who could give her answers, without having to go to the actual person she wanted answers about. Just as she was about to knock on one of the giant doors, they opened. Even as a ghost herself Ember still found it unnerving seeing those doors open by themselves. Taking it as a sign to enter, Ember flew in. There were clocks and portals with images everywhere. One portal showed two dinosaurs fighting, another showed two men in top hats crossing the street, one even showed an image of Phantom flying while on his back. He was shooting off energy blast. As Ember watched she realized that what she was watching was the fight she had earlier with him. As she kept watching she started to notice the small things like how Phantom seemed to favor one arm over the other or hold one leg back a bit behind the other. Most noticeable now though were to signs of pain across his face and the deep eye bags he had under his eyes. Ember was so transfixed that she didn't notice the figure that came up behind her.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" asked the the figure. Upon hearing this Ember gave a yell of shock and jumped into the air where she stayed floating turning around as fast as she could.

"Are you alright?" asked the figure that Ember now knew to be Clockwork.

Being aware that she should have known that someone was around from the doors opening Ember gave a sheepish "Yes, I'm ok."

"Well is there anything that I can help you with?" Clockwork questions again acting like nothing happen before.

"Um, yea actually. You know everything due to being keeper of time and all that right?" Questions Ember.

"I know many things due to my position though I'm not sure if that includes everything." Clockwork states with a knowing smile. "Is there anything in particular you would like to know about?"

"I wouldn't say "like", more like bugging curiosity." Ember says trying regain her composer and act like this met as little to her as possible. She even tried to lean back and mess with her guitar a bit.

"Oh, really? Would you like to enlighten me by telling what has taken grasp of your curiosity?" Clockwork ask again with that all knowing smile for his.

"I ran into Phantom today, and got a little curious about what makes a Halfa different from a full fledged ghost." Ember says waiting a little anxiously for an answer.

"Well that's an interesting topic. Though wouldn't it be better for you to ask one yourself. I know Danny wouldn't mind…" Clockwork started but was cut of by Ember.

"NO! Um, I mean I'm already here and there's no telling where Phantom is right now anyway." Ember says frantically and fast. She'd never live it down if people knew she was asking about Phantom like this, let alone going to see him and talk with him.

"Well finding him would be very easy, especially for you." Clockwork says knowing Ember would take the bait.

"What do you mean by that?" Ember questions with caution.

"Well look behind you, The portal has caught up with the present. He's right where you left him." Clockwork says with a slightly judging tone. Ember turns around and looks, there's Phantom still out cool, in the alley, just as she left him. "That's one thing that's different about a Halfa. Injuries to them are more like what a human would get than what would happen to a ghost. Also with a power drain like what he's experienced he's bond to be like that for at least a few more hours." Ember starts to feel a twinge of gilt looking at Phantom like that.

'Wait did I just feel guilty about leaving Phantom there? He's my enemy.' Ember thinks trying to deny and make little of the feeling.

"Is there anything else you would little to know?" Clockwork questions already knowing the answer.

"Na, I'm bored already. Honestly I don't even know why I'm wasting my time asking about Phantom." Ember says trying to hide the internal battle she was waging inside with the many new feelings reacting with old ones. "I'm just gonna go."

"Very well if you ever have anymore questions feel free to stop by." Clockwork says as he watches Ember leave. 'I wonder if she'll be prepared for her next encounter with Danny. If everything goes as per destin most definitely not.' Clockwork thinks with a smile.

Flying back to her lair Ember thinks about what happen. She had some questions answered, but at the same time many more surfaced. Why was she feeling like this for someone who was supposed to be the enemy? Was Phantom ok? Why did she even care if he was ok? Questions like these swam through Embers head all the way home and well into the night.

Once Danny got home he told his parents the story about being mugged and knocked out. To his luck his parents believed him, and as Sam predicted, called the police. Though not before being reassured by Danny that it was definitely a human and not a ghost that mugged him. An officer was sent out to talk with Danny, who told him where it happen and that all he knew was that he was walking home one second and the next he was waking up in an alley with the cut above his eye. The officer looked around the area and even found his "stolen" wallet. Danny's mom, Maddie, even went out of her way to make Danny some eggs and toast since he missed dinner. The day was looking up for Danny. His dad, Jack, was even going to build him a new phone, which his mom promised to later to make sure it actually worked while his dad ran down to the lab to get started. After reassuring his parents that he was ok and that the cut was fine, Danny finally went to bed. Though sleep was short lived, cause at two in the morning Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Ugh, is one night of sleep to much to ask for?" Danny questioned ask he got up from bed. Going ghost Danny flew out for his room. "Good thing Tuck hacked the cameras, or I'd have been found out awhile ago." Danny muses out loud not sure if it would be a good thing or not. On one hand he would probably get more sleep, but on the other everyone would know that he's part ghost. Life used to some much easier when he got a full night's rest. Once on the roof Danny sees Youngblood flying away from his house with a slingshot and what appeared to be glowing marbles. Tonight Danny wouldn't get home until seven in the morning, sporting a few third degree burns courtesy of Youngblood and his marble fireworks. Though on a happier note his shoulder was almost healed completely and the cut above his eye only left a small scar. Upon reentering his room, Danny is just in time to hear his father at the door.

"Danny your mother asked me to get you up since yesterday you took too much time getting ready." Jack says while knocking on the door.

"Thanks dad, I'll be right down." Danny says quickly changing from Phantom to Fenton and putting on some jeans with a black t-shirt and the same red hoodie from the day before. After changing Danny headed down stairs. Greeting his family Danny says "Morning, guys." In his usual sleep deprived voice. After which he goes to make himself a bowl of cereal.

"Honey how are you feeling." Maddie questions worried about her son.

"Like I said last night mom I'm fine." Danny says a little exasperated.

"Danny moms just worried about you. No need to act like a child." Jazz say before biting into her toast. This statement caused Danny to apologize which was met with a quick huge from his mother who just got up from the table. Finishing his cereal off Danny put his bowl in the sink and said good bye before heading to school.

"Danny I want you to come straight home after school. Don't want to take any chances until they catch who ever hurt you yesterday." Maddie said in a stern tone of voice.

"Ok mom." Danny yelled back as he shut the door behind him to head to school. Well now there was one setback to the mugging story, his parents wanted him home right away. 'Guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there.' Thought Danny. Just then his ghost sense went off. "Oh come on." Danny says annoyed as he ducks into an alley and goes ghost. Flying up Danny sees Ember standing on top of a building a little ways away. Wondering what she was doing he flies over.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ember says flying out of the ghost portal. Ember had been up all night thinking about everything that happen. No matter how much she thought about it all, Ember just couldn't rap her head around the mystery that was Phantom. She now knew that he didn't heal like most ghost. Knowing that she could assume that everything else she had thought was true. Which led her to one of the biggest questions, why? Why did he fight, why did he help all those people who one second loved him and the next called him public enemy number one. Why when it met so much pain and suffering? Ember couldn't understand and no matter how much she told herself that she didn't care, she still found herself fly towards the portal to the human world. As she flew some of her thoughts went back to a very important question that she still needed to answer, why did she even care? Pushing the thought aside we now find Ember flying up onto the top of a building waiting for Phantom to notice her, not entirely sure on what she would even say to him when he showed up. As she waits she ask herself again "Why?" not sure on which question the why is for or about.

"Why what?" Someone ask from slightly above her causing her to jump a little and give a surprised yelp. Looking up and seeing Phantom all Ember can think to say is "What the hell babypop?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing of Danny Phantom.**

"What? What I do?" Danny asked a little startled from her reaction.

"Didn't your mother ever tell not to sneak up on people!" Yells an angry and embarrassed Ember.

"I didn't sneak up on you, I flew over here in plain sight." Says a defensive Danny with his hands in the air, now standing on the roof a few feet away from Ember.

"You weren't in plain sight if you came up behind me." Ember says madly with her eyes closed, head turned, and arms crossed.

"Yea well what are you doing out here anyway?" Danny questions not willing to admit that he did, in a sense, sneak up on Ember.

"N-nothing, and even if I was it's none of your business." Ember defends remembering why she came out there to begin with. Though any thoughts of questioning Danny were now gone due to anger and embarrassment.

"Jeez Ember, sure doesn't sound like nothing to me. Unless you're trying to tell me that you're just standing on roofs for fun now." Danny says in an accusatory tone.

"So what if I am it's a free country." Ember says clearly not thinking about what she just confirmed.

"So you are just standing on this roof for fun?" Danny questions skeptically.

"Yea, you got a problem with that?" Ember asks in a strong voice.

"Umm, no, um, I guess I'll leave you, to your standing." Danny says flying off a little more than confused. Realizing that he if he didn't hurry he'd be late again Danny picked up the speed and flew to school. "Man that was weird, normally Ember would have tried taking my head off for even getting close to her, let alone scare her like that." Danny says out loud as he flies.

Back with Ember, she was screaming internally just now realize how the conversation turned out. "God, I can't believe that happen! If only he didn't sneak up on me like that. That jerk!" Ember vents while still on the roof. "Where does he get off making fun of me like that. I'm Ember McLain, not one of his little friends." Ember says starting to get fired up. "You know what I'm going to teach babypop a lesson. You don't mess with Ember McLain!" At this Ember takes off after Danny.

As Danny reached the school he saw Sam and Tucker going in the front doors. He was about to dive down behind some dumpsters when his ghost sense went off for the second time that day.

"I swear if it's Ember again hanging out on a roof I'll suck her up in the thermos." Says Danny already annoyed at the idea. Checking the roof for signs of Ember, Danny notices the sounds of an engine. He would have pasted it off as just a car in the street but it was getting louder and seemed to be coming from somewhere above. Closing his eyes and concentrating Danny tries to figure out exactly where the sound is coming from. Though as he listens the sound starts to get dangerously close. Quickly opening his eyes Danny sees Johnny 13 on his motorcycle about to run him over. Leaping to the side Danny dodges, rolling on the ground he turns quickly and fires off some energy blast at Johnny's retreating form. Johnny weaves in and out of them, then turns sharply heading back towards Danny. He pulls out a lead pipe which he lets side along the ground of the roof as he approaches Danny. Danny is forced to jump into the air to get out of the way of his bike and the rolls to the left to avoid the pipe Johnny swings in an arc over his head.

"New toy Johnny?" Danny asked in an unamused voice floating in the air, toward Johnny who after missing came to a sliding holt.

"Yea twerp, though it's more like toys." Johnny states as he pulls out a chain and swings it at a surprised Danny. Catching his leg Johnny swings his chain in an arc and slams Danny into the roof then starts riding away dragging Danny behind. They go off the roof down to the street. After hitting the street and recovering Danny lines up a shot and breaks the chain with an energy blast. Instead of stopping Danny somersaults forward and pushes of the ground flying into the air. And taking off after Johnny.

As Ember flew toward Casper High School she heard something that sounded like fighting coming from below her. Looking down she sees Danny being dragged behind Johnny 13's bike. As she watches Danny gets free and takes off after Johnny.

"What the hell?" Ember says and takes off after the two.

Back with Johnny and Danny, Johnny was taunting Danny. "Having trouble keeping up twerp!" Johnny laughs. Looking over his shoulder for Phantom.

"You wish!" Danny says at his side firing a blast into his side. Johnny is thrown from his bike and slams into the side of a building. Danny stands above him with the thermos in hand.

"Your ride stops here Johnny." Danny says opening the thermos. Just as he was about to suck johnny up into it Shadow shot out and slashed at Danny leaving three deep cuts in his side and sending Danny flying back. Johnny took this chance to get back on his bike and go.

"This ain't over twerp!" Johnny yells riding way. He could only use shadow in emergencies during the day and he was pretty banged up himself. Danny was just getting up onto one knee holding his side, green ectoplasm seeping between his fingers. His vision was blurry but he could manage. He had to get out of the open before someone noticed him. That's when a hand touched his shoulder. Looking up he saw Ember. 'Great now I have to deal with little miss rockstar.' Danny thought. "What do you want Ember, cause if it's a fight I can still give you one." Danny says weakly but with a stone hard face.

"If I wanted to fight you I would have blasted you already." Ember says matter of factly. She had caught up with the two when Danny was about to lock Johnny up in the thermos. One second Phantom was about to win the next he was bleeding all over the road.

"Then what do you want?" Danny asks tiredly. Looking into her eyes.

"I want to help, so here take my hand." Ember says, holding her hand out.

"You" Danny points with his other hand at Ember "want to help me." Danny says stressing the me and pointing at himself, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yea, you got a problem with that?" Ember questions like this was perfectly normal.

"As nice as that is, thanks but no thanks I'm fine." Danny says standing though with a little sway.

"No your not you can barely stand, I mean look at your side." Ember says pointing, The bleeding slowed down but hadn't stopped yet.

"It may look bad but this real is nothing, just a few bandages and give it a day or two and it'll be like it never happen." Danny says trying to float, which he does but just barely. What he said was true, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. Seeing Danny struggle Ember makes a quick decision that she didn't even realize she made until she was doing it. Going up behind him Ember put her arms between his lifted him up and starting to fly, she then turned to go towards the Fenton's portal.

"What do you think you're doing?" Danny said gritting his teeth, the sudden movement sent pain through his side.

"I'm taking you back to my place to bandage you up." Ember stated, looking down at him with a determined look.

"Ok,I can see that there's no changing your mind, but how about we go to my school it's closer and I have medical supplies there." Danny asked hoping she would comply. He didn't think it was a good idea for him to be in the ghost zone injured as he was. Ember seemed to think for a second before turning around. It took them a little less than five minutes to get to Casper high. Due to Ember not wanting to josil Danny too much.

"So where is this medical supply stash of yours?" Questioned Ember speaking for the first time since turning around.

"It's in my locker, you know if you put me down here I could just change back and handle this myself." Danny suggested with a little hope in his voice.

"You could barely stand back there and now you think I'll just leave you?" Ember ask unbelievingly.

"Thought so." Danny says defeated. Before they entered they turned invisible and intangible, so that they didn't cause a panic. Flying down the hallway they stopped quickly at Danny's locker and after which Ember takes them to the roof so that there's no chance of being seen. On the roof Ember finally puts Danny down.

"Ok, turn back to your human form so we can get at the wound." Ember says expectantly.

"Ok Ember this has to stop. I can do it myself." Danny says determined.

"Phantom we've been over this I'm not leaving until you let me help." Ember insist.

"Why do you even want to help me? I've been quiet about it till now because you weren't doing anything wrong but it just doesn't make sense! Yesterday you were trying to kill me, today you want to dress my wounds?" Danny finally yells followed by a wince.

"As hard as it is for me to says this, you are right Phantom, yesterday I was trying to kill you, but some things have changed since then. I know things I didn't know before." Ember states.

"What could you possibly know that, could change how you act toward me in one day?" Danny questions skeptically.

Ember opens her mouth to respond but stops. Should she tell Danny that she knows about his scars. Would he react bad to her knowing? As Ember debates internally Danny grows inpatient.

"Well?" Danny questions with a look that says she better say something. Not thinking about what she saw saying Ember says "I know." Plain and simple.

"Know what?" Is Danny's only response.

"I know about them. The scars." Ember says going all in. Danny doesn't have a response to that. She knew about his scars. When did she find our. 'Wait' thought Danny, 'She said she learned something yesterday that changed what she knew. It must have been after the blast.' Several minutes of silence passed before Danny says "And?"

"I don't really know what you want me to say. I know I invaded your privacy and that you don't really want others to know, but I do know and now because of this I want to stop fighting with you." Ember says, scared on how Danny will react.

"I don't want your pity." Danny says, feelings of anger building, clearly taking it the wrong way. "Each and every scar I've got is for the sake of protecting this town. I chose this path on my own and I will live with the consequences, but I refused to be pitied by one, of the many, who gave me these scars. You think that knowing just chances the past. You even said it yourself, yesterday you were trying to kill me. Ember don't you dare stop fighting me cause you feel sorry for me. Stop the fighting cause it's the right thing to do." Danny finishes a little weakly, his good natured, I believe there is good in everyone, side taking over and finishing his little speech. Danny is instantly slapped by Ember who flies off with tears in her eyes. Danny stands there for a minute confused on what just happen. The only reason he snapped out of his trance was because due to all that movement and heated moment his side started to bleed badly again. Turning back into Fenton, Danny takes off his shirt to clean his wound leaving him with some time to think about what just happen.

As Danny finished, he also checked on the burns he received from Youngblood. They were more or less healed, somewhere between second and third degree at this point, but only time would tell if the skin went back to normal. Finally done Danny decided that it was about time that he actually showed up for school. Fazing back into the building, Danny looks at the time and then heads to his fifth period class. "So much for being on time." Danny says dryly. Entering his fifth period class Danny sits in the back as usual. Without Sam or Tucker in this class it was hard to keep up with what was happening. Though as he sat there he couldn't help but think back to what happen with Ember. She invaded his privacy, but the way he blowup at her was uncalled for. She even helped him back to school, hell she was going to take him to her lair, a place she considered home just to help him. 'Great and now I feel like a jerk.' Danny thought. Musings like this continued for the rest of the period, class long forgotten. By the end Danny, was disgusted with how he treated Ember and new that the only right thing to do was to go apologize. As the bell rang Danny ducked out of class and then out of the building. Going ghost Danny started to fly home, from there he would go to the ghost zone and onto Ember's lair.

Ember though was not at her lair, when she left Danny she flew off to the public park and was now messing with her guitar half heartedly strumming the cords. She honestly didn't know what she was thinking when she did that. She even tried to take him to her lair. "God, things were easier when I didn't care about what happen to that, that stupid jerk!" Ember said getting a little angry. Though went right back to being sad as she thought about how she left said jerk alone on a roof injured. "Maybe I should go and see if he's ok." Ember said getting up. 'Wait what if he thinks I'm taking pity on him again. He'll just get mad again.' Ember thought now stuck between checking on him and leaving him be. "Ugh! Hell, you know what, this all started because I started to cared. When I didn't everything was fine, so you know what I'm not going to care anymore. He can rot up on that roof for all I care!" Ember yelled flying away from the park and heading to the portal.

Danny having left way before Ember was already at her lair. Knocking on the door, Danny raises his voice and says "Hey Ember, it's me, Phantom, yea, I just wanted to talk with you." Danny waits for a response but before he could gage anything from behind the door, the roar of an engine catches his attention.

"You got some guts coming here twerp. Though that just makes things easier for me." Johnny says as he swings a new chain at Danny who jumps out of the way. Taking to the air Danny fires some energy blast at Johnny who started after Danny causing him to swerve. Taking a chance Danny turns and with a quick burst of speed heads straight at Johnny. Johnny quickly drops his chain in favor of his pipe. Which he proceeds to swing back hand at Danny. With a quick stop and a flip Danny dodges the pipe and brings his heel down onto Johnny's head. What he didn't dodge however was Shadow's punch straight to the chest. Danny crashes down onto Embers island hard. Which is quickly made worse from the fact that Johnny saw fit to throw his pipe at Danny and have Shadow catch it on the rebound only to shove it into his shoulder. Danny's yell would have been heard across the ghost zone had it not been for Shadow's hand over his mouth. Johnny gets off his bike and stands over Danny with a smirk.

"Now twerp I'm going to show you what happens to those who think they can get lucky and get away with messing with Johnny 13." Says Johnny.

Controlling his pain Danny slips the thermos out from behind his back slowly, if he messed this up he'd be in for a world of pain. Just as Johnny raised his foot to stomp Danny out, Danny kicks out and catches the knee on Johnny's other leg. This cause Johnny to fall in pain. While that happen Danny already had lifted the thermos and had it pointed at Shadow who was quickly sucked in at point blank range. Danny quickly turned the thermos onto Johnny who just got up only to be sucked in. Once the thermos was locked Danny looked to his shoulder. Good news was it wasn't his just healed shoulder, bad news was he no longer had a good shoulder. Steeling himself Danny grabbed the pipe.

"This is going to hurt like hell." Is all Danny said before pulling it out. To his credit Danny did not scream while pulling it out, but he did end up passing out from extreme pain and blood loss. Due to passing out he was forced to turned back into his human form.

As Ember neared her lair she noticed Johnny 13's bike parked on her island. "God, I told Johnny if he wanted to park here, he had to do it in the back." She said floating down still in a bad mood from earlier. As she got closer she noticed some green liquid on the ground. "Great and now it's leaking." Ember says more annoyed than before. Finally looking past the bike Ember notices Danny on the ground not moving. The green liquid she saw turned out to be Danny's blood which on closer inspection was was a mixture of red and green. The only reason he hadn't passed on yet was because the ghost zone was helping his ghost side heal the wound and produce the needed blood cells. Though even that would only work for so long.

"Babypop!" Ember yells rushing over to Danny's still unmoving form all anger she had forgotten. Kneeling down she checks him over. His shoulder was still bleeding but it looked like his healing had helped a little. The wounds on his side thankfully hadn't reopen. She ever so carefully picked Danny up and brought him over to her door, which after entering set him down on the couch. Rushing to the bathroom she grabbed her medkit. After fighting with Danny for so long she ended up needing one for the occasional serious injury. Quickly removing his shirt Ember went to work on his shoulder. The disinfectant caused him to squirm a little but overall he stayed you cold. After carefully wrapping his shoulder, Ember changed his other bandages, even the ones covering his burns.

"And now we wait." Ember says with worry in he voice. A few hours passed and Danny hadn't woken up yet. Ember was checking up on him again and couldn't help herself but to check out his scars. He had so many, though the most prominent one was from collar bone straight down and disappeared into his pants. She was tempted to see where it ended, but was stopped of it being wrong and the fact that she wasn't sure what Danny was to her anymore.

A few more hours later Danny started to come to. Looking around he realized he was in an apartment, which made no sense. He was just in the zone fighting Johnny when. Realization hit Danny, quickly checking his shoulder moving as little as possible he finds that it was already bandaged. Breathing a sigh of relief Danny decides to figure out where he was, sitting up slowly he's greeted by the last person he expected to see. Especially after what happened earlier that day.

"Good your up, I honestly thought you weren't ever gonna wake up." Ember exaggerates.

Danny appone seeing her remembers why he came there in the first place says "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it the blood with come out, I hope." Ember says dismissively and the last part in a hushed mumble.

"No not that, well yea I'm sorry about that to, but I meant earlier. You were only." Danny gets out about to start a speech.

"Babypop, we both did things, and yea I was so mad at you I decided to leave you on that roof to rot, but that's in the past. So how about we call it even ok?" Ember says, she never liked living in the past even if it was only half a day ago.

"Yea ok, by the way can I have my shirt back?" Danny questions, finally becoming completely aware of his surroundings.

"Yea about that, there was no saving it, to much blood. Had to toss it. Though with all those bandages you don't really need a shirt." Ember says looking at his chest. She turned her head hiding a slight blush. 'Wait did I just blush!' Ember screamed in her head. She wasn't even sure what you could call what was happening between them and here she was blushing from checking him out. 'No, I wasn't checking him out I was just looking at his scars again, not his sculpted from stone chest! AAAAH! No no no no! Steel yourself Ember, you're a rockstar you drive guys wild, you don't need anyone to drive you!' Ember thought.

"Well if it's ruined it's ruined, besides your right with all these bandages I can pass as a mummy let alone actually need a shirt." Danny jokes. "Hey Ember you ok your face is turning red." Danny points out.

'Damn he noticed!' Ember thought. "So how'd you get those burns? Ember question choosing to ignore his question while turning away from him.

"These, last night Youngblood thought it be fun to shoot exploding marbles around with a sling shot. Danny states like it's no big deal.

"Jeez, you seem to be getting hurt a lot recently, careful you may turn into one of us permanently." Ember jokes.

"Nah, this really isn't to far from the normal." Danny states with a chuckle at her joke. After hearing that Ember gets a sad look on her face. "Hey it's not that bad, like I said before I've chosen my path and I'm ok with it. Besides you look better with a smile on your face." Danny says trying to get Ember's smile back. Ember was forced to keep looking away.

"If you say so babypop." Ember says not entirely believing him while trying to gain control of her blush.

"Well I think it's time I got going." Danny says standing up only to wince and be pushed right back onto the couch courtesy of Ember after seeing him wince.

"You're not going anywhere yet, you had a pipe rammed through your shoulder, gashes on your side, and at least a couple second degree burns. You're not going anywhere until tomorrow so the ghost zone can help you heal." Ember says leaving no room for argument, but Danny wouldn't let that stop him from trying.

"Ember, I'm already in trouble for pretty much not going to school at all today and schools long over, my parents probably think that I was kidnapped." Danny says.

"So what it's not the first time, just say you were being held hostage by me, cause in a sense you are." Ember says with a laugh at the end now back to normal.

"You don't get it, I faked getting mugged yesterday to explain where I was and now they probably think I was kidnapped by other humans. Plus I've used that excuse one to many times already and with the cam." Danny started to ramble and panic. He could fight ghost no problem, dealing with his parents though was a whole other story. Thankfully Ember cut him off.

"Babypop, don't worry I'll come with you tomorrow we'll put on a little show and for tomorrow only I will let you suck me up and into that thermos of yours. You release me **quickly** into the ghost zone and no one will be the wiser. As for the cameras you can say I made you invisible and hid our presence because I knew that they were ghost hunters." Ember says like it's the most simple thing in the world.

"Alright, I guess that could work." Danny admits.

"Could? It will work, now onto the important matter at hand, what do you want to do while you heal?" Ember asked, she normally played music in her free time, but with Danny passed out on her couch she just didn't think it was a good idea to play and risk waking him. And now that he was up she felt obligated to be a good host.

"Got any movies?" Danny inquiries.

"Yea what do you think about Rock of Ages?" Ember asks walking up to a shelf.

"I've never actually seen it, but I've heard of it." Danny says, earning a look of horror from Ember.

"You've never seen Rock of Ages?" Ember ask just to make sure she heard right. Danny shakes his head confirming he hadn't. Ember moves faster than Danny could follow and quickly pops in the disc before sitting down next to an amazed Danny. "Well you're about to learn why it's the best movie you'll ever see!" Ember explains as she gets comfortable, which just so happens to leave her sitting pretty close to Danny. As the movie starts Danny can't help but think 'I like this side of Ember.' Which puts a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day seemed to come to fast for Danny. Waking up Danny couldn't remember a time he slept so soundly and wished he could just go back to sleep. Though thanks to all the ghost fighting Danny had started to immediately be awake as soon as he woke up. When he had to get up to go fight a ghost in the middle of the night the faster he was awake the more likely he was to not die due to yawning in the middle of a fight. While useful for survival in the moment, it did little to improve his health. Though after last night Danny wasn't sure if he'd even bother getting up. Thinking back to last night Danny smiles. After watching Rock of Ages, which Ember sang along to. They played a board game and listen to some of Embers albums. She had them all: Kiss, Guns N' Roses, AC/DC, Pink Floyd, and many more. It was nice to just talk with Ember instead of the normal trying to blast the other to smithereens thing. Smiling again Danny decided to get up and see if Ember was awake. They had a show to put on soon and had yet to plan it out. Going to sit up Danny inadvertently knocks Ember off the couch. Hearing a thud and a grone Danny looks down only to come face to face with a very annoyed Ember.

"Um, morning?" Danny questions, praying that Ember wouldn't kill him for waking her up as he did.

"Babypop, I know what your thinking and you're right I am too tired to kill you, at least right now. So as sorry for the rude wake up you're going to make me breakfast. Understood?" Ember says from her position on the floor, leaning back on her arms. She wasn't a morning person, but the fall had woken her up to the point she wouldn't be falling back to sleep and she'd be damned if she was the one making breakfast.

"Yes ma'am." Danny says quickly before getting off the couch and running into the kitchen. Ember being to lazy to get up just laid back on the floor. While Danny was looking through the cupboards for supplies. Mornings like these demand that something special be made, so Danny was going to make pancake pot pies. To make one you need three pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon or sausage. It was going to be great.

"Hey Ember." Danny called from the kitchen.

"What?" came her sleepy reply.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch when you could've just gone and slept in your own room?" Danny questions finally finding the pancake stuff and starting on his soon to be masterpiece.

"Oh that, after the board game a slower song came on and you fell asleep with your legs draped other mine. I tried to move out from under you but you weigh a ton." Ember joked. "I eventually gave up and accepted my fate of being crushed under you during the night."

"Oh well that explains a lot." Danny calls back with a chuckle. Just finishing on the pancakes and starting to fry the eggs and bacon.

"Damn something smells good." Ember calls from her spot on the floor.

"Two more minutes and you'll get to taste your first pancake pot pie." Danny calls back. Interested in this new and seemingly exciting food Ember forces herself up and over to the kitchen, where she takes a seat at the table. Just a little later Danny puts a plate with three pancakes stacked high and what appeared to be the middle of a pancake on top. Cutting into it Ember found the eggs and bacon inside. It really was a pancake pot pie and it tasted great.

"This tastes great!" Ember tried to say with a mouth full of food. Though Danny could guess on what she said, from the fact that she hadn't put her fork down until the plate was clean.

"Glad you liked it." Danny said cheerfully, still feeling good from the great sleep he got.

"Man someone seems happy." Ember commented content form her meal.

"Yea, I don't feel sore and from what I can tell the burns are gone the gashes are healed and my shoulder seems to be half way healed. Man one night in the ghost zone and I'm almost completely healed." Danny says flexing a little. Causing Ember to look away for fear of blushing again. Danny still was missing a shirt.

"Well if you liked it so much feel free to come by from time to time. I honestly had fun last night too." Ember says with a smile. "Maybe next time I could play you one of my new songs."

"Yea, I'll definitely visit again, plus last night was the first time in like a year that I actually got to sleep all night." Danny says happily. Though as soon as the words left his mouth the happiness left his face.

"Babypop, what's eating you, one second you're all smiles and the next it's like your dog just died." Ember questions a little worried.

"I've been here all night." Danny says as if that answered it all.

"Yea, so what's the big deal?" Ember asks completely missing what had him so worried.

"Ember what do I do every night?" Danny questions.

"I don't know. Sleep?" Ember says not really enjoying whatever it was Danny was doing. "Would you just explain already?" Ember questions annoyed.

"Ember I fight the ghost that come out every night. If I'm not there, who's supposed to stop them? Danny says, worry still evident in his voice.

"You were gone for one night, what's the worst that can happen?" Ember questioned, but the look one Danny's face just made Ember sigh. "Alright, I can see that you're not going to settle down until you see for yourself. So let's get going. You can check on the town first and then after that then we put on our little show. How's that sound?"

"Thanks Ember, let's go." Danny says thankful for Ember's help.

"Hold up, I think we should get you a shirt first." Ember says going into her room and coming back with an old Kiss shirt. Danny put it on, thankfully it was two sizes too big on Ember so it fit fine on Danny.

"Why do you even have a shirt this big?" Danny questions.

"It was the last one they had and I wanted it, now let's go and I want that back." Ember said with a serious voice that promised pain if anything happen to her shirt. Going outside Ember notices that Johnny's bike was still there and did not like it.

"Oh come on, Johnny should of moved his bike by now!" Ember vents annoyed.

"Um, Ember last night when you found me passed out, Johnny was the one that did it, but I managed to suck him up into the thermos." Danny stated trying to calm her down.

"Oh, well I still don't want his bike left in front of my door." Ember stated realizing it wasn't entirely Johnny's fault it was left here.

"We could ride it back to my place." Danny suggest walking up to it. Ember pauses for a second and takes a disbelieving look at Danny.

"You know how to ride a motorcycle?" Ember asked not believing what he was implying.

"Yea, my parent are ghost hunters, They've taught me to use many different vehicles. It's just cars are expensive and I can fly, so I don't bother with getting anything to drive." Danny says getting on the bike, luckily Johnny had left the key in the ignition thinking he'd give a beating and get going. Danny motioned for Ember to come over and get on. Ember's more adventurous side showing jumped right onto the back and wrapped her arms around Danny's waist. This time both blushed due to the close proximity.

"Well, we going or were you just lying about kn." Ember said as Danny suddenly took off like a bat out of hell. Ember's grip tighten and she started to laugh as they rode, her flaming hair flying in the wind. Danny himself even released a laugh for the fun of it. Riding fast and hard they arrived at the portal in no time. Danny went ghost and quickly went intangible and invisible. They flew through the lab and onto the street. Riding down the road Danny was looking for any signs of damage though as they rode he started to realize that there was nothing. No destroyed cars or buildings. No random fires, there was nothing.

"See babypop, everything is fine. Told you that there was nothing to worry about." She said into his ear. Though she couldn't see it he was redder than than the stop light they just ran.

"I don't get it, normally there's a ghost attack every night and if I'm not there things get destroyed." Danny said refocusing and getting back to being confused.

"Well babypop, I wouldn't question it too much." Ember said to his back.

"Yea, you know what I'm not going to question this. Danny says cheerfully. "Hey Ember you mind if we head back to my place. I'm sure my parents are worried about me." Danny says tentatively knowing exactly what he was asking.

"Sure Phantom, but remember." Ember says meaningfully while putting her arms around his neck and tightening her hold. "This will happen only once and this better be fast."

"Y-yes" Danny managed, trying not to crash them. Turning around they went back toward Danny's house.

"Ok here's the plan." Danny starts. "You'll throw me through the portal and then come after me, give some line about "Phantom" not showing up to rescue me and not needing me anymore. Hey you could even just fly back into the portal, no need for the thermos. What do you think?"

"Wow babypop, you can actually use that head of yours." Ember mocks, though it comes off more joking than mean. Going back through the portal Danny changes back to Fenton Getting off the bike they stood in front of the portal.

"You ready Babypop?" Ember asks.

"Yea, I'm." Was all Danny got out, seems Ember was getting him back for the sudden take off on the bike. She threw him through the portal and flew in. The cameras seeing her triggered the alarms. Jack was the first one down the stairs.

"Ghost!" He yelled and pulled an energy gun. He fired several shots at Ember causing her to dodge.

"Jeez, I was just returning this useless piece of bait. Phantom didn't even show." Ember says with fake annoyance. Flying off Ember gives a quick wink at Danny who gives a quicker smile. Maddie had just got down the stairs having gone to check to make sure Jazz was ok. One of her kids was missing and she wasn't about to let that become two.

"Danny!" Maddie yelled upon seeing her son and running over to give him a hug.

"I'm ok mom." Danny says trying to make her feel better, feeling a little bit of guilt for causing this.

"Danny, are you ok?" Jack questions.

"That ghost better not have harmed a hair on your head or so help me!" Maddie started.

"We'll rip it apart molecule by molecule!" Jack finished with anger in his voice.

"NO! Um I mean no, no she didn't hurt me. We actually just sat around on some rock. I guess she was using me to draw Phantom out." Danny said, something about what his parents said really rubbed him the wrong way. He didn't want to see Ember get hurt in anyway. "When Phantom didn't show up she decide to, as she put it "throw me back". Sure she was a bit ruff but I'm fine."

"How'd she even get a hold of you anyway? The cameras should has seen it." Maddie said trying to figure out what happen so she could prevent it from happening again.

"Well." Danny started then paused, if he said invisibility, they would come up with a way for the cameras to see and it would just make life that much harder. Though if he said she knocked him out they'd force him to go to the doctor and that would not end well.

"Son?" Jack questioned, worried for his son.

"Yea, well, she some how knocked me out without hitting me." Danny said hoping this lie wouldn't cause him problems but at the same time answer his mom's question.

"Hmm, well as long as you're ok, that all that really matters. You must be starving come on, I'll make you a pancake pop pie. Jack you go get Jazz and tell her Danny's ok." Maddie said deciding to just enjoy the fact that her son was ok. She could figure this out later. Jack ran up stairs to get Jazz while Maddie and Danny went to the kitchen.

Back in the ghost zone Ember flew off, but not towards home. She had a hunch about why Amity was still in one peace while Danny was recuperating and she wanted to see if it was true. Coming up Clockwork's lair Ember approached the giant doors that again opened just as she got there.

"I'm never going to get used to that." Ember said as she floated in. This time there were no portals, only clocks and a table with two chairs. Going over and taking a seat Ember does everything in her power to make sure that Clockwork does not sneak up on her again. Checking behind her every now and again. Suddenly a voice comes from the chair opposite her causing her to jump.

"Hello, how many I help you today miss McLain." Says Clockwork from his chair. "Would you like a cup of tea?" The table was now set and Clockwork was pouring himself a cup.

Taken back Ember says. "Um, yes please." She didn't really like tea but after all she's seen while here she figured she follow what experience taught her, it's easier to just go with it. Taking a cup Ember sips it. After a minute she puts her cup down and says. "You're the one who stopped the other ghost from going through the portal." She was never one to beat around the bush.

"I don't know what your talking about my dear." Said Clockwork taking another sip of tea.

"Oh come on who else could do it?" Ember responded disbelievingly.

"If I were to stop ghost from going through a portal that would be overstepping my boundaries and be breaking the rules." Clockwork states, putting down his cup down.

"Ok, I think I get whats going on here. If that's the case let's say that you did do it. Why?" Ember questions, catching on to what was happening. 'Why does he have to be so difficult.'

"I prefer to think of it as a warmer form of aloofness." Clockwork says getting up and floating over to a portal that just showed up. Ember during this time got a horrified look on her face.

'Can he read minds!' Ember screamed in her head, kinda regretting even coming back there. Though she still wanted her question answered.

"You didn't answer my question." Ember says with a little force behind her words.

"Well, as you said if I were to really keep ghost from going through the portal, my reasoning behind it would be very simple." Clockwork says still not answering the question entirely.

"And what reason would that be?" Ember said with half a mind to play him some music on her guitar and see if that could make him "sing".

"How is Danny doing? Is his shoulder healed?" Clockwork asks seemingly out of nowhere.

"Phantom, yea he's fine. Especially after spe." Ember starts but trails off. 'He knew Danny was really hurt this time and to help him out stopped the other ghost from going through.' While Ember made this connection Clockwork looks away from the portal with an amused smile.

"As much as I like having house guest I believe it is time for you to go. You don't want to be late. That could cause some problems for an equal friend of ours." Clockwork states floating over to the giant doors which open on their own. Realizing who he was talking about Ember was going to ask what he was talking about. Though the look on his face said that that was all he was going to say. So she flew off toward the Fenton Portal not sure on what she was supposed to help Danny with, but hey when the ghost of all time gives you a somewhat confusing mission to help someone that they don't specifically name, who was she to question him.

Back in Amity it was now noon and Danny had gotten out of the house to go to school. It wasn't easy, his parents wanted him to stay home and rest. Though with a lot of convincing, a little begging, and some help from Jazz who also wanting to go, though for an entirely different reason, Danny was off to school. He had to agree to his parents condition though on coming to pick him up after school, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. When he finally arrived it was lunch time. Going around back Danny saw Sam and Tucker sitting and eating lunch.

Going over Danny greets them. "Hey guys whats up?" At this Tucker looks up and scowls. Sam turns around in her seat and looks ready to kill him right then and there.

"Um, guys?" Danny asks a little scared.

"Really Danny, we see you go off to fight a ghost around noon yesterday." Tucker says stressing yesterday.

"And you disappear and don't show back up until now? Twenty four hours later!" Sam finishes. They were mad and Danny knew it. They had every right to be. They were worried about him and all he had to say was "What's up guys?". Danny looked down sad not sure on what to say. Seeing this Tucker was the first to break.

Sighing Tucker says "Danny we were just worried, please tell me you're at least alright." Sam still looked mad but you could see that she wanted to hear his answer.

"Actually about that, I'm pretty much healed right now. I spent the night in the ghost zone and." Danny started only to be cut off by Sam.

"YOU SPENT THE NIGHT IN THE GHOST ZONE!" Sam whispered yelled.

"Yea, but don't worry I was at a safe place all night and it turns out that if I get a major injury all it takes is one night in the ghost zone to almost be completely healed." Danny says trying to calm Sam down. Unfortunately this had the opposite effect.

"You got seriously injured, while in the ghost zone? And where did stay anyway? Plus why were you even in the ghost zone to begin with?" Sam asks angrily. Tucker wanted to know also but knew interrupting Sam right now would not be good for his health. Besides she was doing fine on her own.

"Um yea, well I kinda got into a fight with Johnny 13 and things went bad but like I said I'm ok now, mostly. As for why I was there, well I went to see Ember."

"YOU WENT TO SEE EMBER!" Sam whispered yelled again with a look of disbelief on her face. Danny was digging a hole and that little piece of information just made that hole five times deeper.

"Hold up Sam she actually helped me and we talked. She seems to want to be friends with me. She even said that she didn't want to fight anymore." Danny said trying his best to appease his angered friend.

"Sam try to calm down, Danny you know this could be a trick. I mean why would she have such a change of heart?" Tucker says seeing that if he didn't say something he may lose both his friends. One from going to jail and the other being the victim of the act.

"Well I think this isn't a trick." Danny stated.

"That's all and good, but how do you know?" Sam asks this time with a little more control.

"It could have something to do with seeing some of my scars. I think that the fact I have them kinda bugs her in a way. Like she thought I didn't get hurt in the fights or something." Danny said a little sheepishly at the end. Just then the bell rang signifying the next period. The three got up together and started walking to their next classes. "Look we can talk more about this later at my house my parents are picking me up today. So once we get to my house you two can ask all the questions you want. Ok?"

"Fine, but if you disappear again I swear I will never let you hear the end of it." Sam says as she headed off to her next class. This left Danny and Tucker to head to gym together. Gym for Danny always sucked. He had to hold back a ton first of all. Second he had to wear sweat pants all the time and long leaves. Thanks to his cold ghost core he didn't have to worry about the heat but he had to be careful on how he moved so that his shirt didn't show any of his body, for fear of a scar showing. Though the worst was after gym class when he had to shower. It was a school rule. A stupid one at that but still a rule. Luckily he had study hall right after, but the risk of being seen always on him on edge. As usual Tucker was the second to last one to leave. He had his locker in the back of the locker room so when he left Danny knew that that was a sign that no one was left in the room besides him. Going over to the showers Danny started to clean himself. Though while he was in the showers Dash had snuck back in. He hadn't messed with Danny in two whole days and felt that it was time to pay him a visit.

At the same time Ember was arriving at the school. She still had no idea on how she was supposed to help him but she figure the best way to start was to find him. Using her own ghost scene, she followed it all the way to the boys locker room. Taking a brief pause Ember thought about not going in but the thought of Danny in trouble made her push on. She may have been a ghost but she was still a girl and enter the boys locker room was definitely strange for her.

"What the hell kinda help does Phantom need in the boy's locker room." Ember says annoyed and not sure why she was going this far. As she entered she saw two things one was Danny in the shower and the second was some kid about to sneak up on him. Thinking fast Ember realized what Clockwork was talking about. If this kid saw Danny's scars it could lead to a lot of bad things. So she did the only thing she could think of that would stop him from seeing Danny. She possessed him. In that same moment Danny's ghost sense went off turning around quickly he saw Dash standing there looking at him.

"Dash!?" Danny yelled trying to cover himself in a panic.

"Relax babypop, it's me, I overshadowed this kid so he wouldn't see you." Ember said using Dash's voice. This did little to comfort Danny who was still trying to cover himself. At this time Ember realized exactly what she was doing, which was staring at Danny in the shower. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement. Quickly turning around she says "Sorry!" Before running off with Dash's body. Danny himself was thoroughly embarrassed and quickly got out of the shower and changed. Though he would have to remember to thank Ember for this little save.

"That could have been a lot worse." Danny says thinking about what happen. Going to his study hall Danny couldn't help the redness of his face. The next time they talked was going to be weird.

Back with Ember she had dumped the kids body behind the school and was flying off toward her lair. "Damn Clockwork! He knew that would happen and didn't even warn me! He's probably laughing his ass off right now." Ember says to herself beyond embarrassed and mad. 'Well at least that kid didn't see anything.' Ember thought, thinking back on the moment. This causing her to blush so bad she'd die again if she could from lack of blood elsewhere in her body.

Back behind the school Dash was just now waking up. "Ugh, my head, what happen?" Dash says holding his head. 'I was about to get Fenton real good and then nothing.' Dash thought getting up and figuring out where he was. 'Fenton must of got the drop on me somehow and left me here. That's the only explanation.' "So Fenton thinks he can mess with me now huh. I'll show him!" Dash says going off to find Danny.

Unfortunately for both Ember and Danny they may have stopped Dash from seeing him in that instant but they had unknowingly set the gears for fate spinning in a whole new direction. One that would prove interesting for everyone, especially for Clockwork whose game just became more fun.

Hi everyone. I'm just taking this time to say updates will probably take some time from now on, but do not worry cause there is nothing I hate more than reading a FanFiction story and finding out it has no end. So I promise I will complete this story even if everyone stops reading. So hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

As Dash walked through the school he continued to vent about Danny in his mind. 'Fenton thinks he can make a fool out of me. Just because he managed to dodge me for two days. Thinking he can jump me! I'll show him, I'll humiliate him in front of the whole school.'

At this thought Dash stops in his tracks, he was just gonna beat Danny up and prove who was stronger but now. Now he had a much better idea, humiliate Danny in front of everyone. The only question he had now was how to do it. He wanted something lasting, something that would stick with him for life. It was at that moment Dash saw a poster for a movie, Central Intelligence, the home ect club was having a movie night. Looking at it, Dash got the idea of a lifetime. He almost felt like laughing evilly.

"That could work." Dash says to himself, as he rushed off to get some help, this was going to take a little more effort than usual.

As Dash ran off to find some help, Danny was sitting in study hall trying to catch up on the mountain of homework he had yet to do.

Though as he worked Danny found his mind continually wondering to a certain fiery rocker. It also didn't help that he was still wearing her shirt. His mind kept wandering to all the fun they had had the night before. It wasn't even the activities that made him smile, but the fact that he remembered her being happy and smiling.

Danny was so engrossed in his thoughts that he missed the dismissal bell. It wasn't until he felt a hand hit the back of his head, that he snapped out of it.

"Oh good your back with us." Sam said, sounding annoyed. Danny supposed to meet Tucker and herself at his locker to catch a ride with his parents over to his house, but after ten minutes of waiting, Sam dragged Tucker off to go find him.

Entering Danny's study hall, they quickly noticed the sole person, daydreaming into space. Which Sam fixed by hitting him upside the head for worrying her.

Which leads us back to Danny holding his head and looking around for a ghost.

"Hello earth to Danny, it wasn't a ghost." Tucker said seeing his friend's confusion.

"Huh?" Was Danny's ever so intelligent response.

"You were supposed to meet us are your locker. We were going to talk about the whole Ember and ghost zone thing. Your parents were picking us up." Sam said obviously annoyed with her friend.

When Danny heard the part of being picked up he jumped from his seat.

"Sorry guys, I was just thinking. Anyways we got to go if I'm not waiting outside for them they'll freak!" Danny said slash yelled heading for the door. Sam looked ready to kill Danny, and Tucker could only give a sigh.

'It's like he's doing it on purpose for some sort of joke.' Tucker thought following after his now running friend.

Danny got outside just in time to see his father pulling a bazooka from the back of the RV. Luckily Maddie chose that moment to look back at the school. Seeing her son running over to them, she stopped Jake before he could load the thing.

"I thought I told you to be waiting for us. We were just about to storm the school looking for you." Maddie said as Danny came to a stop in front on them.

"Sorry, I was doing some homework and lost track of time." Danny apologized, not completely lying, he did start out doing homework.

"Well, next time please keep track. Especially for right now. We're worried about you." Jack said somewhat chastising Danny.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll keep that in mind. Hey can we wait a minute, Sam and Tucker are coming over to study. I figured we could all just ride together." Danny asked knowing he really didn't even need to, they loved when Sam and Tuck came over.

"Sam and Tucker, sure, do they know were we are?" Jack said instantly recognizing the names.

"Do you need me to walk in with you to get them?" Maddie questioned not seeing the many reasons as to why Danny immediately shook his head no.

Thankfully Sam and Tucker took this moment to walk out of the school. It didn't take them long to find Danny or his parents, it be hard to miss them even without the decked out RV behind them.

As they came over Maddie noticed Sam's annoyed look, and that it was directed at Danny. She could only smile though, it reminded her of her college days, before the incident.

Filing into the RV Sam was still pretty annoyed with Danny, he disappears, comes back, and has the never to tell them to wait for a real explanation, and then to top it off, Danny practically forgot about it.

"So Danny, care to finally explain?" Sam whispered to Danny, her patients had finally run out and she was ready for some answers.

"Not now Sam." Danny whispered back with pleading eyes. The last thing he need was his parents hearing about Ember.

"You said later, and this is later." Sam pressed, Danny still hadn't told them everything, like why he went to see Ember or in what way was he hurt. just because he was ok now didn't mean she didn't worry, and while Tucker didn't show it as much, she knew he cared just as much.

"Sam, I don't want to talk about Ember in front of my parents." Danny whispered back even quieter than before.

"Whose Ember honey? I feel like I should know who she is." Maddie says letting them know she heard.

'It's like they thought I couldn't hear.' Maddie thought waiting for her answer. Not getting any though, she turned in her seat and looked at Danny expectantly.

Danny in the meantime was trying to come up with a good answer. Mainly because he didn't want to tell them about Ember.

"She's this jerk we know." Tucker said getting a look from Danny.

"That's an understatement." Sam added, almost glaring as she said it.

"Then why are you talking about her? If you don't like her, just stay away from her. As long as she leaves you alone, you should be fine." Jack said not seeing why they were even wasting their time on someone they didn't like.

"Well Tucker and I do, but Danny hasn't as of late." Sam said, this time glaring at Danny.

"Hey hold it, she's not a jerk! Or at least not anymore." Danny defended. 'Ember has changed, she's nice, caring, pretty, knows how to use a medical kit… wait wait wait, pretty?'

Danny didn't get much time to think about that last though, cause Sam was right in his face.

"Danny people just don't change, I just don't buy it. She's just trying to trick you or something." Sam practically yelled.

"Sam she's actually really nice once you get to know her, and trust me. I know what she was like better than anyone and I know she's changed." Danny almost yelled back at Sam. She was really getting on his nerves.

"Hey knock it off you two, remembered your friends. Now Danny, I'm not sure what to believe but it sounds like you should invite this girl over. That way we can all make our own decisions." Maddie said trying to play peacekeeper between the two, she also wanted to meet this new girl he son seemed to be hanging around with.

"Um… I'm not sure about that." Danny said not sure how'd he get out of this one. With Sam mad at him, he probably wasn't about to get any help from her, Tucker may help but he was just about as good as he was at lying, so that probably was a dead end.

'Think Danny, think!' Danny thought frantically.

"Why do you say that Danny boy?" Jack questioned, confusion on his son's suddenly change. If this girl he was talking about was as nice as he said there should be no problem.

"Um well you see...Ugh!" Danny started only to stop due to the RV suddenly jolting.

"Hold on!" Maddie yelled as the RV skid to the side. Though it soon stopped as it hit the side of a building.

"What was that?" Tucker asked looking out the window.

"I think it was that!" Sam yelled pointing toward the front of the RV. Danny followed her hand and saw a large black dragon heading straight for them.

"Don't worry kids, just hold tight." Jack yelled as he put the RV in reverse. Speeding backwards they managed to dodge the giant clawed hand that was heading for them.

With a quick turn of the wheel Jack had them spun around and heading away from the monster, which decided to give chase.

"Jack try to keep us straight, I'll man the weapons." Maddie said as she hit a button, causing the dashboard to flip and show some controls.

As Jack and Maddie worked, Sam, Tucker, and Danny held on for dear life.

'Ok is there anyway I can get them to let us off.' Danny thought as he looked out the window to see the dragon taking multiple shots from the RV guns, but also send a stream of fire at them. Jack swerved and turned down another street.

"Jack did you remember to install the new update to the house?" Maddie questioned as she sent some rockets the dragon's way.

"Actually yes dear. I just installed it this morning!" Jack said excitedly, making a sudden turn heading in the direction of Fenton works.

"Kids hold on just a little longer. We've been working on a new ghost shield, and I think this is the perfect time to test it." Maddie explained as the RV swerved again.

'This can't be good.' Danny thought remembering many of his parents less favorable inventions. Danny even subconsciously rubbed this thigh, which so happened to be the home of a permanent reminder of one of there more dangerous inventions.

"Jack where did you put the remote?" Maddie asked looking around for it.

"I put it in the back. Hey Danny do you see it, it's just like a TV remote." Jack questioned, as Maddie rolled down the window to fire of her personal blaster. The RV was out of ammunition.

Danny started to frantically search.

"Danny could you hurry up, we're getting close to home and the Dragons gaining." Maddie says way to calmly for the situation.

Hearing what she said Tucker and Sam join Danny in his search, nearly tarring the back apart to find it.

"Wait!" Jack yells startling the three teens, but only gaining a look from his wife. "The remote was in my pocket!" He says pulling the remote out and handing it over to his wife.

"Perfect timing honey." Maddie says turning on the shield as the car comes skidding to a halt in front of the house.

The shield activated and surrounded the house, though instead of being green, it was blue and shone with a bright light.

The dragon crashed right into the shield but instead of bouncing back it was sucked in and pulled toward the top of the dome.

"What happened to it?" Tucker asked confused.

"Haha, it worked!" Jack yelled in obvious joy.

"Yea, but what it do?" Sam questioned, just as confused as Tucker.

"Oh sorry kids. You see this new shield is made with the same technology as the Fenton thermos. Any ghost that touches it getting pulled in and sent into a containment chamber in the roof. We got the idea after seeing that Huntress, or whatever her name is. The technology she used was amazing and we decided to make our own." Maddie explained, obviously proud of their achievement.

'Great another thing to worry about.' Danny thought as he took in the information on this new threat. 'It doesn't even put you back in the ghost zone.'

"Well we better go and check the containment chamber, don't want that thing getting out in our home." Maddie said walking into the house follow closely by her still very happy husband.

Danny let out a sigh of relief before glaring at Sam.

"Oh no! You are not allowed to be mad at me! You were the only who made me this mad!" Sam almost yelled at Danny seeing his glare.

"Oh I'll be as mad as I want to be! Why the hell did you have to bring Emver up in front of my parents!" Danny questioned angrily. "Oh don't you walk away from me!" Danny called as Sam gave a huff and walked into the house, with Danny following right behind.

Tucker gave out a sigh. It was hard being friends with those two sometimes. Following the two in Tucker prepared for a loud evening.

Meanwhile in the ghost Ember was in her apartment messing around with her guitar. After helping Danny out, she felt she deserved some down time.

Coming to the end of a song a knock came from her front door.

'Who could that be?' Ember thought getting up from the couch. For a brief moment Danny's image flashed through her head followed by a quicker smile, though she literally shook the thought away.

Answering the door, she saw her friend Kitty standing on her doorstep.

"Hey Ember!" Kitty greeted excitedly. "How've you been?"

"Kitty! Come on in. I've been good, though what about you? I haven't seen you in a while." Ember said happily after not seeing her friend in ages.

Letting Kitty inside the two headed for the coach, they had some catching up to do.

Falling back into the coach Ember kicked her feet up. While Kitty just sat and lead back.

"Where to start, lets see… for the most part I've been hang out with Johnny. You know messing around, causing some trouble." Kitty started, causing Ember to give a slight laugh.

"Yea, I kinda already knew that. I meant what else have you been up to." Ember said shaking her head. Kitty was always causing trouble with Johnny.

"Well recently I spent some time redecorating my domain. I've had a lot of time on my hands as of late. Johnny went to the human world and got beat by Phantom again so now he's sulking and working on his bike." Kitty said sounding slightly annoyed at the end.

"Oh really?" Ember said trying to sound somewhat surprised at the news.

"Yea, I don't get why he even went after Phantom. Something about new weapons or something, I don't know." Kitty said with a sigh leaning into the coach more. Sometimes it was hard dating Johnny.

At hearing this Ember fought off a cringe, it reminded her of the state she found Danny in. The amount of pain he felt. She knew he was more or less ok now, but she still really didn't like the idea of it. It made her feel real uneasy.

"So what about you?" Kitty asked wanting to leave her problems behind.

"Oh nothing much just hung out around here." Ember said telling a half lie, she did technically hang out, it just wasn't alone.

"Oh don't you lie to me Ember McLain. I've known you for how long now, your always swings to the left when you lie. The bigger the swing the bigger the lie. So I'll believe you hung out, but the question is what else you were doing." Kitty yelled in Ember's direction pointing at her with an accusatory finger.

Their friendship was a long one, sometimes strained but still good, meaning they new a lot about one another. For example like when the other was lying.

'Stupid hair!' Ember thought as she tried to discreetly her it under control.

"Well, it must have been something big considering your trying to hide her hair now." Kitty said seeing through her every action.

"I'm not lying. And you just made me self conscious about my hair, of course I'm trying to fix it now!" Ember shot back, she wasn't about to lose this fight. If Kitty somehow figured out Danny was here, well she wasn't sure what would happen but she was pretty sure she didn't want to find out.

"Come on. It can't be that bad, what you have a guy over or something?" Kitty questioned jokingly. Ember using all of her will power force out a huff, and hoped it seemed like the idea was stupid to her.

"Your right, what guy would you even have over?" Kitty said getting up from the coach.

"Where you going?" Ember asked as she started to absentmindedly play on her guitar again now that Kitty had stopped investigating her.

"The kitchen. I'm hungry." Kitty said entering the kitchen and going straight for the frigid.

Finding some left over pizza sitting on a plate, Kitty made to grab it only to knock a hot sauce bottle over and onto the floor making a crash.

"What do you owe me?!" Ember called out not as annoyed or angry as one would expect. Kitty was a slight klutz, and Ember knew this and had accepted it a long time ago.

"Hot sauce." Kitty called back already getting the dustpan and broom. Leaving Ember to sigh.

Cleaning up the mess, Kitty moved to the trash can. Opening it she noticed something odd, a white cloth that was dyed in some places red and green.

"Hey Ember what's this?" Kitty asked out loud, picking up the item.

"I don't know, how about you show me." Ember called from the other room.

Picking up the cloth, Kitty then emptied the dustpan. Holding it up she realized it was a shirt.

'What the hell?' Kitty thought as she brought it to the living room.

"Hey Ember what's this all over this shirt, it kinda looks like… blood!" Kitty yelled at the end realizing what it was.

Ember was on her feet in a second, and had the shirt in her hands the next.

"Oh my gosh! Ember are you ok!" Kitty asked concerned that Ember was badly hurt.

"What? Yea, yea I'm fine. This isn't mine." Ember said moving to the trash can. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Don't worry about it! Ember that's a ton of blood! What happened? Wait I knew you were lying. This is from your visitor isn't it? Who would come to see you in that state?" Kitty questioned rapid fire, worry evident in her voice.

"Ok yes some came over, they weren't in that state when they got to my door though. They apparently got into a fight just outside and I found them laying there when I got home. I took them in, they're fine, I'm fine, everything's fine." Ember said trying to get her to drop it.

Kitty seemed to calm down at the explanation.

"Ok, that's good to hear, but you very obviously avoided saying their name, meaning you knew them, the questions now are why won't you say who, and who are they." Kitty said staring at Ember, practically demanding answers without actually saying so.

"Kitty it's nothing, just let it go." Ember said trying to get her friend to let up.

Ember knew Kitty was her friend, she'd even go as far as say she was her best friend, but she wasn't sure how'd she react to finding out about her and Danny talking. They were enemies, but now they were… friends? Ember still wasn't exactly sure what they were, but she at least knew she liked him.

Though that didn't change the fact that Kitty still didn't like him and was his enemy. Ember could have explained his scars to her, but she was hesitant due to how personally that was. It wasn't her place to tell others.

Kitty stared at Ember for a few seconds before finally conceding to her friends wishes.

"Fine, but I swear if you get into trouble and don't come to me for help, your trouble will be the least of your worries." Kitty said slightly jokingly. She was still worried, but Ember was always the stubborn one. She'd have to look into this herself later if she wanted answers.

Ember content that Kitty had let it go threw the shirt back into the trash can. Before walking back into the living room. What she didn't notice was Kitty grabbing the shirt again and hiding it in her jacket.

Back in the human world we find Sam storming out of the Fenton house heading home.

"Jackass!" Sam called out as she left. Danny having not left his room could still hear her from the street.

Once they had gotten to his room, they had gotten in to a full blown yelling match. A lot was said and feelings were hurt on both sides.

Sam was worried for her friend and had some mixed feelings about Danny hanging out with another girl.

Danny didn't get why Sam was so worried and why she seemed to have it out for Ember.

Tucker just kept his mouth shut. Saying something then would do neither of them any good, since neither were in the right state of mind to hear what he knew they needed to hear.

Seeing that Danny need some space, Tucker said a quick bye before heading out.

'Sam better say something before she loses her chance.' Tucker thought shaking his head as he walked down the street.

Back in Danny's room Danny was now laying on his bed.

'Ugh, what the hell. What's her problem. Embers kind and fun and just a good person.' Danny thought as he stared at the ceiling, conveniently forgetting every other encounter they've ever had.

'Whatever, tomorrow is Friday and then I can relax a little. Maybe even hang out again with her.' Danny thought with a smile as he tried to get some sleep. Though just as his eyes closed his ghost sence went off. And a yell was heard from the street below.

"Ugh… well back to the grind." Danny said as he transformed. Tonight was about to be a long night.

Elsewhere in the ghost zone we find Kitty flying on her own. She had just finished watching High School Musical with Ember and now was on her way to complete a self appointed mission. Finding out who the shirt belonged to, which was why she was now outside Desiree's realm.

Desiree's realm was an exotic arabian garden, with sand and a beautiful pond surrounded by lush green plants.

"Hey Desiree! You home?" Kitty called stopping just outside. It was considered very rude to just enter someone else's realm. She wasn't like a certain Phantom who went around like he owned the place. What was his deal anyway, all ghost knew the basic rules of the ghost zone.

Kitty was pulled from this train of thought as she saw Desiree emerge from her garden.

"Hello Kitty, it has been quite some time. How are you?" Desiree greeted in a much calmer way than most thought possible of her.

"I'm fine, I'm actually here on a mission though, so I was hoping this could be fast." Kitty explained already pulling out the t-shirt. "Do you know who this could belong to?"

Seeing the shirt it took Desiree a minute to realize as Kitty had, that it was indeed a shirt and that it was covered in blood. When she did though, she gasped.

"Belong to? Who ever that belongs to is no longer with us!" Desiree exclaimed in distress, it unsettled her, this must have been torture, no ghost would hold their form long enough to create this much blood.

"No that's the thing, I found it in Ember's trash can. She says the owner is fine, but as you can see that doesn't really make me feel any better. I want to find out who the owner is so I can help Ember. Who ever the owner is, they went to Ember, and to get into this shape they must have dangerous enemies. I don't want Ember getting caught up in it alone." Kitty said talking fast, hoping that Desiree could help.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know anyone with a shirt like this. Though I would say they were in the human world when this happened. See the red, that's human blood." Desiree explained, trying to be as helpful as possible.

Kitty took a second closer look at the shirt, she was right human blood.

"What has Ember gotten herself into?" Kitty asked aloud worried for her friend. Little did she know that her friend was probably better off than before.

Unlike a certain time lord, who knew everything was moving to plan.

 **Ok people, I'm back as for all my stories, if this bombs I'm willing to rewrite it. I've had some real bad writer's block on all my stories, and well I am worrying about this one. I hope that there are no real plot holes and if this one it not rewritten, know that this is kinda setting the tone for the rest of the story. Well anyway enjoy, don't know when I'll update next so try to live with it.**


End file.
